


You Are My Heaven On Earth

by fienhagus77



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Love Confessions, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Slice of Life, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fienhagus77/pseuds/fienhagus77
Summary: Five times Peter pops a question and one time he pops the question.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Lip-Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I am a huge fan of the 5+1 series so I am trying my hand at it!

1.

Michelle wasn’t dumb, she knew her best friend was Spider-Man. It was honest to God a miracle no one else had figured it out.

Come on, their DC field trip? Ditching Liz at homecoming? The sudden appearance of muscles on top of muscles on top of muscles…not to mention he was now the biggest flake. He could not be trusted to show up to anything on time and he always bailed on plans at the last minute.

The only person this didn’t seem to bother was Ned. If anything, Ned became really enthusiastic whenever Peter got called away for his “Stark Internship.”

Michelle wanted to be annoyed that Peter didn’t trust her enough to share his secret, but she reasoned that he probably had his reasons. Those reasons probably revolved around his huge guilt complex and the worry that someone would hurt her because of him.

She slowly brought a spoonful of pudding to her mouth, trying to figure out a way of telling Peter “Hey dummy! I know!” but she was coming up blank.

She threw her spoon down in frustration, watching it clatter across the table. Peter and Ned perked up, giving her a side glance.

“What? It tastes funny today.”

Ned continued to squint at her, clearly not believing her. Peter was gazing at her, with his soft brown eyes that made it feel like he was reaching deep down into her soul. She shivered.

Ok, so he wasn’t the only one keeping a secret. She had her own secret as well. One that she never wanted another living soul to find out about. No one could know that she was head over heels in love with one of her best friends, Peter Parker. She wasn’t ashamed or anything, but she knew his type…and she wasn’t it. No, it was better to not get her hopes up and get hurt.

Ned shrugged, going back to dip his slimy cafeteria pizza in ranch, while Peter held her gaze a little longer. Her insides heated up, feelings trying to claw their way out. She quickly dropped his gaze and pretended to pick up her book. If she stared any longer, she may have blurted out her every heart’s desire.

Thankfully, the bell rang, and she booked it out of the cafeteria, not giving Peter or Ned a second glance. She had to act natural or Peter would start to sense that something was up. Besides, she couldn’t risk him figuring out that she new about his side gig. No, she wanted him to tell her.

It was silly, if she stuck to her guns she may never know for _sure._ She didn’t think Peter would ever willingly tell her. But something had to happen, she hated feeling in the dark. She would get him to tell her, even if it took the rest of eternity.

XXXX

That weekend, Ned and Peter texted her asking if she wanted to hang out.

_Loser 1 (Spidey): Hey guys, movie night??_

_Loser 2 (Neddy): Um, duh! Be there in 30._

_M: Sure, why not. I get to pick the movie._

_Loser 1 (Spidey): Deal._ _😊_

Michelle tried to ignore the way her heart rate picked up over a simple winky face. _Pull it together, Jones!_ Ugh, why did Peter have to do this to her? She didn’t do feelings but with him…she wanted to dive in headfirst. Being around him was like breathing in a breath of fresh air. It filled her lungs and made her dizzy. It was terrifying.

She grabbed her backpack, some candy, and a pillow just in case.

“Hey mom! I’m going over to Peter’s to watch movies with him and Ned!”

“Ok, sweetie. Be careful. Text me if you plan to stay the night.”

Michelle loved her mom for that. Even though she was going to a guy’s house, she had the sense to know that Michelle was smart. Plus, her mom knew the whole being in love with Peter thing was a touchy subject.

The walk to Peter’s wasn’t far but she took the time to try and clear her mind. She had movie nights with Peter and Ned all the time, this wasn’t anything new. And 9 times out of 10 she ended up crashing there for the night.

Ned and Peter were the biggest nerds she knew, but they were _her_ nerds.

Which is why it still stung that Peter hadn’t told her about his spandex hobby. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself. She may even be of help to him, but no, he kept her in the dark.

Once outside of Peter’s apartment, she took the steps two at a time. Her body thrummed in excitement, knowing that she was feet away from being around him. It was kind of ridiculous but she also kind of liked it. It was exhilarating.

As she was about to knock on the door, it suddenly swung open.

“Hey Em! I heard you coming.”

Michelle stared at him, “You heard me coming…?”

Peter turned red, “I, uh…I just meant I was by the door and I could hear your footsteps. Not like I could hear you from far away! That would be crazy…heh.”

She rolled her eyes and found herself once again questioning how no one else had figured out his secret. Him and Ned were like excitable puppies. Loud and full of energy.

Ned stuffed a hand full of popcorn in his mouth and waved from the couch, a couple kernels dropping to the floor. “Su’ Em.”

“Chew Ned,” she chastised, and he chuckled.

Peter walked back into the room, pizza, and soda in hand. “Alright, MJ, pick a movie! Let’s get this started.”

She knelt down and grabbed the remote, plopping herself in the middle of the couch, Ned and Peter flanking her sides. She scrolled through Netflix and finally found the documentary she wanted to watch on parasites. Peter winced at her choice while Ned muttered _gross._

She smiled, this was going to be great. She leaned over and grabbed a pillow, throwing her feet on Ned’s lap and settling her head down on Peter’s lap. His cheeks blazed red and she tried to ignore what that might mean.

Right as the documentary ended, Peter’s phone lit up, alerting them to an incoming message. He nervously read it, running his fingers through his hair. “Umm…sorry guys I will be right back. Mr. Stark needs my help.”

“Peter, it’s 8pm on a Saturday night, what on earth could he need help with and why does he need an intern to do it?” Michelle asked, absentmindedly chewing on sour gummy worms.

Peter stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse, “I’m not sure! Promise though, I will be right back!” and he bolted out the door after grabbing his backpack.

Michelle sighed, “Ok Leeds, put on another movie. Party doesn’t stop just cuz the loser left.”

Ned looked relieved, “Ya, ok! Want to watch something on Bob Lazar and Area 51?!”

“Not a bad suggestions Neddy, turn it on.”

Ned whined, “Michelle, why am I Neddy? Makes me sound like some kind of teddy bear!”

“Yep, my point exactly.”

“Finnneee.”

An hour later and their movie was interrupted by a loud _thump!_ coming from Peter’s room. Ned dropped his freshly popped bowl of popcorn, the contents rolling across the carpet. “Shit.”

Shit was right, what the hell was going on? There was no way Peter was dumb enough to come back through his window, that would be a dead give away to his identity. Maybe someone had broken in?

Just then they heard a light groan followed by some coughing. Ned and Michelle looked at each other for a second before jumping off the couch. They sprinted to Peter’s room, throwing the door open.

There on the floor was a bloodied and sweaty Spider-Man.

“Is that…?” Michelle began, but she knew the answer.

“Peter, ya…” Ned answered.

Michelle dropped to his side, swiftly pulling off his mask. “Pete, what’s wrong? What happened? Tell us where it hurts.”

Peter hissed, the air whistling through his clenched teeth, “My side…knife…got me good.”

Michelle took a deep breath, trying not to panic. “Ned, go get a first aid kit.” He scrambled out of the room. “Peter, tell me how to get this suit off.” He pointed to the logo on his chest.

She tapped it and the suit loosened into a second skin. She gently rolled it down, it pooling around his waist. The knife wound looked angry. Red, swollen, and oozing blood.

Ned came running back into the room, thrusting the first aid kit into hear waiting hands. She quickly took out some tape, bandages, and disinfectant.

“Hey, Pete. Look at me.” She needed to distract him, this was going to hurt. He raised his head, perspiration beading at his brow. “So, want to know a secret?” He nodded.

“I knew you were Spider-Man,” she pressed the disinfectant to the wound, swiping around it to clean it out, “I was just hoping you would tell me.”

He was so shocked he didn’t even flinch from the pain, “You…but how?”

Michelle scoffed, “Come on, nerd. You and Ned are like kindergarteners hyped up on sugar. You forget what it means to whisper. Besides, I’m observant.”

Peter’s shock quickly turned to guilt, he hung his head. “I’m sorry Em. Please don’t think I didn’t trust you. I was just worried. I didn’t want anyone to know. It paints a target on your back. May and Ned both happened to walk in on me while I was in the suit. I didn’t tell them either.”

Well, that made her feel a _little_ better. “I can take care of myself Peter. I could kick your ass any day.”

Peter laughed, quickly grabbing his side in pain, “Ow.”

Michelle scowled, she was finally done cleaning the wound. She pressed some gauze to the area and wrapped the tape around his torso a few times. “There, keep that there until it heals. Which I’m sure will be in the morning.”

Peter fiddled with his fingers, “So, you aren’t mad at me?”

She threw a clean shirt at his head, his abs were becoming a distraction. He quickly put it on. “No, dweeb. I’m not mad. But no more secrets, got it?”

He mock saluted, “Yes ma’am! Now let’s go back to those movies.”

Not even an hour later, all three of them were cuddled up together, passed out on the couch.

XXXX

The weeks following the big “reveal” were quite the same. She would still sit with them at lunch, book in hand, ignoring most of their nerdy conversation.

Only difference was, when they talked Spidey business, she actually _knew_ the code words. Ned might be the “man in the chair” but she was going to be the genius behind the two. She was well read and knew a thing or two about criminals, coding, and cracking codes into top secret websites. She thought of herself as an asset.

Unfortunately, being in love with Spider- Man had some drawbacks. Two, actually. One, he was always disappearing as soon as he got a _ping!_ on his Stark phone. Two, he got hurt, _a lot._ Seeing him in pain and bleeding out on the carpet did things to her heart. The days following the “reveal,” she signed herself up for a local first aid class, it had already come in handy.

For that reason (and that reason only, _obviously_ ), Peter would go to her place instead of Ned’s every time he got injured on patrol.

She was getting pretty good at patching him up. Her dream had always been to become a kick- ass lawyer, but now she was considering going into the health field. Something about being able to help was…heart- warming ( _gross)._

After patching him up, she would text May, telling her that he was staying at her place for the night. Then she would wrap him up in blankets and cuddle him on the bed. The cuddling, of course, was for healing purposes only, nothing else.

She had come close a few times recently to kissing him and spilling her _I love you_ beans, but she hadn’t. There were nights that he just looked so vulnerable…so beaten down, that she wanted to take it all away.

Peter Parker was literally the best person she knew, and he deserved the world. She only hoped that she could be the one to give it to him one day.

Oh, and Ned 100% knew. He was one smart cookie. He always tried to not so subtly cancel plans at the last minute, leaving Peter and Michelle alone for the night, but nothing had happened yet. If anything, they would both over think the whole being alone thing and make the night awkward. Sitting on opposite ends of the couch awkward. Separate bowls of popcorn as to not touch hands awkward. They were pathetic.

However, that day at lunch, the tides turned.

The three of them were conversing about Star Wars (again), when Flash decided to be dick of the year.

He waltzed up to Peter and flicked him in the ear, “Hey Penis, you’re looking more and more like a loser as the days go on. It’s a good thing you have a female friend, its’s probably the only female action you will ever get in your life.”

Michelle could see Peter fuming, clenching his fists. She knew he could stand up for himself and pummel Flash to a pulp, but he didn’t want to arouse any suspicion to his alter ego.

“Ignore him bro-,” Ned began to say but something cracked in Michelle. She swiftly stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. Her blood was boiling and she decided, _fuck it._

“Flash, your ass must be jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth.”

Flash gawked, surprised that someone was standing up for Peter Parker, what the hell?

“Next time your parents have sex tell them to use a condom. We don’t need another mistake in the world. Oh, and Peter gets _plenty_ of action.” She twisted around, pulled Peter into her arms, and planted a kiss right on his surprised lips.

Flash spluttered, his face now a sickly green and red color, “Freaks,” he mumbled before taking off.

Ned’s mouth was opening and closing like a fish, “Holy shit…that was great! You guys should have seen his face! Uh, guys?”

His two best friends were still lip- locked in a heated kiss, not caring that they had an audience. Michelle’s fingers were buried in Peter’s hair and Peter’s hands were tightly gripping her hips. Ew, but he didn’t have the heart to break them apart, because really, it was about time.

Instead, he slowly slid his lunch tray across the table and tip toed away.

Michelle was on cloud nine. All she could focus on was the feel of Peter’s lips on hers. The way his fingers gripped her hips, grazing the little sliver off skin that peeked out between her jeans and her t-shirt. Everything about this felt _right._

Peter finally broke away, licking his swollen lips. His hair was mussed and there were stars in his eyes. He flashed a dopey grin at her, the particular grin that made her swoon. She was such a goner.

She was about to lean in to kiss him again when he placed a gentle finger to her lips. “Wait…before we continue this, I have to ask. Will you be my girlfriend?”

Michelle smiled and coyly bit her lip, making him sweat a little. “Ya, ok, sounds like fun.”

They _may_ have been late for their next class.


	2. Not Like Tarzan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already! Say what?! I'm loving writing this, hope you enjoy!

2.

Being Peter Parker’s girlfriend was all things warm. Warm touches, warm kisses, warm fuzzy feelings that threatened to choke her if she didn’t acknowledge them. Warm _everything._ It made her feel like she was always wrapped up in a cozy blanket on a beautiful fall day. And, she loved blankets, so naturally, she loved being Peter Parker’s.

Now, being Spider-Man’s girlfriend was quite different. It was wanting to nibble on your fingernails constantly because he was an accident magnet. It was wanting to hold him all night after he came back from an unsuccessful patrol. It was fun, invigorating, and amusing.

You see, some people may find his abilities to be rather odd. Something that they can dissect and take apart under a microscope. But for Michelle, she absolutely loved them. Call herself fascinated because she wanted to know everything about them. She had an idea of what he could, having watched him for the past year, but she wanted to actually _experience_ it.

But, she didn’t want to sit down and simply have him hash out everything he could do. She liked a mystery, liked watching him to see when he may accidentally slip and expose one of his enhancements. Anyone else would not notice, or brush it off, but Michelle knew. (So did Ned, but she swore that kid still hoped Peter could give birth to an army of spiders)

It first happened a few weeks after they officially became a couple. They were sneaking down the hallway, hand in hand, back to the cafeteria after a rather heavy make-out session in a deserted closet.

They were both giggling like schoolgirls and Michelle almost wanted to pull him back to the closet, but Peter had a fast metabolism and missing lunch wasn’t a good idea. Plus, Ned was no doubt waiting for them.

Once in the cafeteria, they made their way over to the lunch line. As Michelle went to untangle her hand so she could grab a tray, she realized she _couldn’t._ She couldn’t let go of his hand, she was literally stuck to him. “Umm, Pete?”

He was blushing from his neck up to the tips of his ears. Any other time and Michelle would have found it absolutely adorable, but right now they had a problem. “Pete, why can’t I move my hand?” she hissed urgently.

Peter looked down sheepishly, “Because I’m sticky…and I think we over-stimulated my senses and powers when we uh…you know. I think we will be ok, just give it a couple minutes.”

Michelle squinted, unconvinced at the couple minutes thing. “Ugh, fine. We look like _that_ couple though. The one’s who can’t keep their hands off each other.” Now it was her turn to blush because she secretly liked the idea of that, but she wasn’t a fan of PDA. At least not at school where she had a badass reputation to uphold.

Peter, that guy, had the audacity to smirk, leaning over to whisper, “You didn’t seem to mind my hands all over you ten minutes ago.”

Michelle huffed, “Ok Marvin Gaye, let’s go ask Ned if he can get us our lunch, considering we kind of can’t. He will never let us live this down.”

She was right, he did get them some food but not before laughing and wheezing for a minute straight. Luckily, their hands unlatched seconds before their next class. _Phew,_ close one.

It was no secret, and anyone could tell you that Michelle Jones hated PE. She would do the absolute bare minimum needed to pass the class and the remainder of her time in “hell” period was spent reading.

The only exciting thing about PE is that it was co-ed, and that meant Peter usually landed the same period as her. Starting from freshman year onward, they always ended up in the same PE class.

Watching him try and pretend to be out of shape and weak was hilarious. She didn’t know the extent of his endurance, but she figured it could give even the top professionals a run for their money.

Now that they were a couple, and had gotten together, _together (cough),_ she knew exactly what was under that baggy t-shirt. She knew what it was like to have those muscular arms wrapped tightly around her like a coil. Don’t even get her started on his absurdly veiny and talented hands. Mhm…

“Earth to Michelle and Peter,” Ned said waving his hands in front of their faces. The rest of the class was oblivious, continuing their own fitness tests. “Michelle, you were staring. And Pete, it’s not normal for someone to do one hundred sit ups without breaking a sweat,” he hissed.

At least Peter and Michelle had the sense to look ashamed, but Ned only chuckled. “You two are gross. I love it.”

From that day forward, Michelle tried her best not to stare but really, just how many sit ups and push ups could her loser do? She didn’t want to ask him straight up, like she said before, she likes a mystery and a challenge. So, she decided to turn it into an experiment, for science purposes.

And that’s how their next movie night got turned into the Peter Parker endurance show. Ned was all in, “I’ve been curios for a while man!”

Peter thought it was ridiculous, but whatever made his best friend and girlfriend happy.

“Not that I want to know any of the details, ew, no thanks! But, Michelle, shouldn’t you already know how good Peter’s endurance is?”

Michelle’s jaw dropped and Peter fell from his spot on the ceiling, “Ned!” they both exclaimed at the same time.

“What? I’m just sayin’.”

A hint of amusement and, something else? flickered through Peter’s eyes. “Well Ned, not to give too much info, but yes, it does help in _that_ situation. But Em doesn’t have enhancements and I tend to wear her out.” He winked.

“Oh my God, ew, ew, ew! Forget I said anything! You two are unbelievable. Peter, you are turning into Michelle!” Ned whined, cupping his hands over his ears like a three-year-old.

Michelle and Peter laughed, “Aw man, I have taught you well young Padawan,” Michelle wheezed out, clutching Peter’s arm.

“Mhm, I love you,” he answered, pecking her on the lips.

Michelle was about to chase his lips for another kiss but was rudely cut off by Ned clearing his throat, “Ok, ok, point made. No more sexual inuendo questions. Now let’s get back to seeing how many sit ups and pushups Spidey can do!”

Turns out he can do a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. After 15 minutes of not getting tired or breaking a sweat, he got bored. Michelle filed the result away as _inconclusive._

Michelle loved winter. She loved the snow, she loved the cold and wow did it provide her with some amazing landscapes of New York to paint.

Peter wasn’t much of a fan. Something about spiders and being cold. She had rolled her eyes, called him a baby, and pulled him underneath hear warm blanket. That shut him up pretty quickly about the cold. Any excuse to cuddle with her was welcomed.

The one thing she absolutely hated about winter was the ice. Soft snow wasn’t so bad, it was crunchy and wouldn’t try to kill her. But ice, it was slippery and dangerous and sometimes you couldn’t even see it lurking in a corner.

Which leads her to her current predicament now. Her ass on the ground, in the middle of a busy street, with Spider-Man holding a car that was about to smash her like a bug.

Rewind a little bit. The day had started off rather well. It was Saturday so she had slept in a little before going on with her normal weekend routine. Her first stop consisted of getting tea from a small, hole in the wall coffee shop. It wasn’t well known and would probably never be able to compete with Starbucks, but it was genuinely good stuff. In fact, she felt so amazing that morning that she had splurged and bought herself a muffin.

Next, she had made her way to a local, used bookstore. She went through books so quickly that it made no financial sense to buy them new. What was the point if she was going to be done with it the next day? Peter and Ned had asked her once why she didn’t get a Kindle with Kindle unlimited and she had felt personally offended. _(“I like the feel and smell of books!”)_

Finally, she had made her way to the park. She picked her favorite spot under her favorite tree and bundled up while she read. It was peaceful and serene, and she quickly found herself being sucked into the world of fantasy.

She was pulled out of her little world when her phone went off, the sound of _I’m Bringing Sexy Back_ filling her ears. Damn you Parker, when did he change her ring tone? She quickly answered it, “What?”

“Well hello to you too, Em. You coming over tonight? Ned can’t make it, but May wants to play board games.”

She stretched, yawning as she started packing up her things. “Sure, be there soon. I can hear you swinging so I will probably be there around the same time you get there.”

“Ok! Bye, love you!”

“Love you too, nerd.”

A few blocks away from his apartment is when her day turned to shit. She was coming up to the crosswalk and noticed the flashing sign indicating that she only had ten seconds left. Not wanting to wait another light cycle, she decided to book it. Halfway through, her boot slid over some ice, sending her flailing backwards. Her back backpack cushioned her fall but that was the least of her worries.

The light had turned green and she was still smack dab in the middle of the cross walk. Most people waited patiently, a few honked (screw them), but one driver that had just turned a corner couldn’t stop. His tires began to squeal, as his vehicle slid across the ice.

Michelle squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for impact, but it never came. Instead, there she was, ass on the cold ground while Spider-Man was holding the offending car over her head.

“Hi, ma’am, you ok?” He gently set the car down and helped her to her feet. Ok, so she now had an idea of just how strong her boyfriend was, interesting.

“Oh, um…ya, I’m ok. Thanks Spidey.” She offered him a tentative smile.

“Well, stay safe out there! Bye! And see you soon,” he whispered at the end.

_Phew,_ that was a close one.

Late one night during the summer, Michelle and Peter found themselves on top of a random roof, staring out at the city lights.

Michelle loved nights like these, cuddled up against her boyfriend, hiding away on a rooftop away from the rest of the world.

Conversation always flowed easily between them, but tonight Peter seemed to have something on his mind.

Michelle poked her head up from where it was resting on Peter’s Spider-Man clad chest (mask off of course, no one could see). “What’s wrong, Pete? You ok? I can hear you thinking.”

“Oh, um, it’s nothing bad! I was just wondering if…we could not take the fire escape back down tonight?”

Michelle quirked her eyebrow, confused. “How else do you want to get down? Not all of us can stick to buildings.”

“We could use my webs,” he said smiling shyly.

“You know, I always wondered, and now that you bring it up, does your body produce that or…?”

Peter squeaked out in surprise, “No! I make this stuff in a lab, completely safe.” He pulled her head back down, planting a sweet kiss into her hair, “So, Em, will you trust me and go swinging with me?”

Her stomach dropped out beneath her. Ok, she trusted Peter with her _life,_ but swinging around on a little rope, hundreds of feet up in the air? She wasn’t so sure.

“I promise it’s safe! I would never let you fall, metaphorically and physically. And we can take it slow, I will stay as close to the ground as I can. I suggest we go now, at night, so less people see us.”

She thought about it, weighing the pros and cons. The top pro: feeling like she was flying with Peter. The top con: falling to her death. She sighed, already knowing that she would give into anything he asked.

She stood up, “Ok, let’s go Spidey.”

He wrapped his arms around her, situated her legs around his waist, shot out a web and…

_Whoosh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...any guesses what question 3 is?
> 
> Thanks as always for reading! Cheers! xoxoxo


	3. Hmm...family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!! :)

3.

“Hey Em…Will you meet my family? Like, my extended family over at Avenger’s tower? It’s ok if you say no, but you are a huge part of my life and so are they and I would love for you guys to meet.”

Oh boy, he was rambling, she loved when he rambled, it usually meant he was flustered, or hurt. But she was pretty sure in this instance it was the latter. 

“Will Tony Stark be there?”

“Umm…ya? He lives there.”

She brought her book back up to her face, “Then no. Don’t get me started on my long list of why I dislike that man.”

Peter ignored that, “Aw come on babe, pleasseeeee!” He deployed the puppy eyes, damnit. 

“Fine, fine, but you owe me.”

His face lit up, “Anything!”

“If Black Panther and Shuri aren’t there, I want to be taken to Wakanda one day.”

“Wow, go big or go home. Ok, deal! I’m fairly sure they will be there, literally everyone wants to meet you. I brag about you all time, to the point of annoying them.”

Now he was sucking up, “That’s not hard to do nerd, but of course they want to meet me, I’m great.”

Peter smiled and walked over to the bed where she was propped up on some pillows, falling to his knees and dragging them across the sheets until he was bracketing her legs. He leaned over, gently closing her book. “You are great, you’re the greatest.” His breath tickled her face and she wanted to scowl at him for closing her book but instead she pressed her lips firmly against his. 

Later, tangled up in the sheets and book discarded on the floor next to piles of clothing, Michelle sighed, “Ok, when is this shin-dig?”

His answering smile lit up the room.

XXXXX

The following week, Michelle and Peter found themselves standing outside Avenger’s tower. She nervously fiddled with her shirt. She wasn’t exactly trying to impress them, people should like you for you, but she knew how to clean up. Plus, seeing Peter’s stunned face when she had opened the door earlier that day was worth it. 

“You ready for this?” Peter timidly asked her.

“Pretty sure you are the one that is nervous, nerd. I’m only doing this because for some crazy reason I love you and want to be a part of every aspect of your life.”

“Aw, love you too. Now just remember, they can be…a little much.”

“Color me interested. Now let’s go in, or do you want to stand outside all night?”

Peter approached the door, hesitantly bringing his hand up, “Should I knock? Or just go in? Holy shit I am making this so difficult.”

Michelle snorted, “Here, let me,” and she turned the doorknob, letting themselves in. 

“Peter! You’re here. We thought you would never come inside,” Natasha Romanova said as she rounded around a corner. 

Michelle instantly perked up, “No way, you’re Black Widow! How does it feel having to compete with all these male superheroes when you are clearly the superior one?”

“Oh, I like her, Pete. Good job. Nice to finally meet you Michelle. And you can call me Nat.”

“MJ, you can call me MJ.”

Peter bristled, his mouth hanging open, “What! Not even a minute of knowing each other and she has the honor of using your nickname? That took me forever…”

Michelle ruffled his hair, merely shrugging in response. Man, her boyfriend was such a dork, a lovable dork. 

“Come on you two, everyone is dying to meet Peter’s infamous girlfriend. Some of us almost didn’t believe you were real,” Nat said winking at Michelle. 

Peter face palmed, “You guys are the worst.”

They made their way to the kitchen, the rest of the Avenger’s already assembled around a large table. All talking ceased as the three of them entered. 

“Sup?” Michelle said, bobbing her head in greeting.

Shuri pulled out an empty seat beside her, “Michelle! We have heard much about you. Here, sit by me! My brother and I,” she pointed to Black Panther, “decided to take an early trip when we heard Peter would be bringing his girlfriend for dinner.”

Michelle practically sprinted to the chair, what could she say? These two were her idols! 

Peter smiled at her fondly, following to take the chair next to her. 

Dinner went smoothly, all the Avenger’s getting a kick out of Michelle. 

“Pete, I see why you like this girl, she’s a spitfire,” Clint said good naturedly. 

“So, MJ, what do you say about some high- tech of your own?” Shuri whispered. 

Peter’s head snapped up, “No. Absolutely not.”

“Babe don’t be a kill joy. Just something more potent then pepper spray. In case I get into some trouble during college. You know, studying late in the library, need to walk back late at night. Spider-Man not around to save me.”

Peter seemed to contemplate this, “Ok…but nothing crazy that will hurt her. And MJ, if you find yourself studying late, I don’t want you walking back alone. Our campuses aren’t far apart, I will be there, always. Not that you can’t take care of yourself! You can kick ass, but better safe than sorry.”

“Aw, how sweet,” Wanda whispered, her head lying on Vision’s shoulder. “Young love.”

“Ugh, gag me.” Everyone’s head turned, spotting Tony standing in the doorway. “Pete, Michelle will be fine. Shuri will probably give her a taser disguised as a bracelet.”

Michelle narrowed her eyes, “Thanks. Old man.” It was odd that he was complementing her, they didn’t exactly get along. Whatever, she would try for Peter’s sake. 

“So,” Tony continued, “What do you cool kids do at night? Watch a movie? Read? Sneak into clubs with fake ID’s?”

“Oh my God, Tony, give the kids a break,” Steve chastised, “I’m sure they are responsible, young adults.” 

Oh man, this was getting good. Michelle was loving it here. “I don’t know, Pete and I have been getting pretty crazy lately, getting ready for all those frat parties.”

Bruce smirked, “Peter, I happen to know you guys are lying. With your…enhanced condition, you can’t get ‘crazy’ unless you drink copious amounts of alcohol.”

“Aw Bruce!” Peter whined, “You can’t let everyone know my secret!”

“Not a secret kid, we all know it.” Tony affectionately ruffled his hair, “I’ll be in the lab if anyone needs me. Oh, and separate rooms tonight! We don’t need any baby spiders running around anytime soon.”

Peter facepalmed for the hundredth time that night, “Holy shit, kill me now.”

Michelle leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Come on, dork. Let’s go watch movies, in our room, alone.” 

“Hey!” Tony poked his head around the corner, “I said separate rooms! Oh, who am I kidding? You will be cohabitating most nights in college.”

The two of them ran upstairs, giggling the entire way like they were two kids trying not to get caught. “Ok, so, don’t get a big head but, I’m glad I came tonight. It was nice meeting everyone. Even seeing Tony again wasn’t so bad…”

Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, brining her in close. He brushed his nose against hers, and although they had done this millions of times, her stomach still erupted like a volcano. She was so in love with Peter Parker. 

“So, about that movie…?” he whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. 

She pushed him inside the room, closing the door behind them with her leg. She trailed a finger across his collar bone, making him shiver. “Hmm…I have a better idea.”

Yep, definitely worth meeting the family. 

As the years passed by, Michelle thought back to that one simple question. She hadn’t wanted to meet his “extended” family at first, but she was glad she did. She grew closer to each and every one of Peter’s “family” members. 

She wasn’t so sure she even had one favorite anymore but many favorites.

Shuri and T’Challa visited when they could, and whenever they were around, she ended up with a new piece of tech. Peter had given up trying to stop them, it had actually come in handy. (Drunk men could be real grabby at parties, but getting zapped seemed to keep them away)

Nat and Wanda had taken it upon themselves to teach her hand to hand combat (Peter won’t always be around, and you need to learn how to defend yourself in case that tech of yours fails). She caught on quickly and before she knew it, she found herself showing Peter moves. But that usually led to making out, which led to something else…and, well, it was probably best to train with other people. 

Steve and Bucky loved talking history with her. She loved books, duh, but it was nice to have two people there that actually lived through it. They could get stuck in conversation for hours on end, Peter having to drag her away, reminding her that they had class the next morning and needed to get back to campus. She always left with a book in her hand that the two of them recommended. It was like her own mini book club. 

Bruce wasn’t much of a talker, but he was crazy smart and would always sit down with her if she wanted to talk. It usually revolved around Peter and his powers and what odd things happened to his body because of the spider bite. It was oddly informative. For example, Peter was now allergic to peppermint, who knew? Another interesting fact, his body didn’t handle the cold very well, which she knew very well. And lastly, whenever she was around, his senses seemed to zero in solely on her (well that could be dangerous, but it was oddly flattering). 

Thor was an absolute blast. The man was huge and could be scary if needed, but underneath it all he was a big sweetheart. He always referred to her as ‘The man of spider’s girlfriend’ and whenever Peter and Michelle were around to celebrate a milestone in college, he would suggest a large banquet with live sheep and lambs…it was great. 

Lastly was Tony and Pepper Potts. MJ loved Pepper and had looked up to her for quite some time. Come on, the woman was bad ass! Her only flaw being that she was married to Tony Stark…but she was warming up to him. Despite his past and womanizer days, he genuinely seemed to have changed for the better. 

It came as quite a shock to everyone when the couple had announced they were pregnant, but Peter was beyond excited. (I’m going to be the coolest Uncle ever!) When Michelle had asked how exactly he was going to be an ‘uncle’ he shushed her, telling her it was just the schematics.

Regardless, when Morgan was born, she was the most loved and protected baby in the world. Peter was always trying to find ways to babysit when he wasn’t busy with Spider-Man, his (actual) internship, or college. Tony and Pepper found it amusing, and they didn’t mind the break. Michelle didn’t mind either, Morgan was one smart cookie, even from a small age. 

Even though she would never admit this out loud (except to Peter, who knew her too well), she was glad she had them all as an extended family. Michelle was no longer just Peter’s girlfriend, but their family as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many Avenger's, I know I didn't get to them all but I picked a good handful of them. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Aw! I love these two. 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far! Cheers!!! xoxoxo


End file.
